


12 Days of Christmas (2019)

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Ice Skating, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Vignettes that take place in the Better With You universe. You don’t need to have read Better With You, but it wouldn’t hurt.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Zack (FF7), Isa/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Christmas Lights.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for the amount of tags and ships. Each ship will have a vignette that focuses on them. ;—;

Growing up, It was tradition in the Strife household that the weekend before Christmas, Cloud, Zack, Sora and Roxas all bundled up in warm clothes and headed off to the richer neighborhoods.

They’d drive through the neighborhood at a snail’s pace and look at all the Christmas lights and decorations. Sometimes they’d pack hot chocolate to stay warm and Cloud and Zack always had peppermint candy canes on hand. 

It was one of Roxas’ favorite traditions during the holiday season. So when he woke up the Saturday before the week of Christmas with a fever of 102.9, a sniffly nose and a gnarly cough, he was thoroughly disappointed. 

“But it’s tradition!” Roxas whined as Axel brought him some hot tea and cold medications. Axel gave him a sad look before leaning over and kissing his forehead. “I’m sorry love, but you’re really hot, I can’t let you go out in the cold when you’re sick.” he said. 

This only caused Roxas to pout before taking his meds and sipping his tea. Setting the hot drink down onto the nightstand, he rolled over on his side and hunkered down into the blankets to try and sleep some of the cold and fever away. 

Once the cold meds kicked in, Roxas had passed out for a few hours. He only woke up when Axel came in with some more meds and some chicken soup, “Do you want some toast? Or some crackers?” he asked and Roxas shook his head, his throat was starting to hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

Axel left him alone after a kiss to his forehead and once his soup was finished, Roxas settled into his pillows and fell back asleep.

When we woke up again, it was dark outside and it felt like he had broke the fever. He still felt like he had been run over, but he wasn’t feeling so lethargic. 

He got out of the bed and picked up Turkey and headed into the living room where he heard talking. In the living room was Sora and Riku who were animatedly talking to Axel and his dads.

“Hey guys,” he croaked, letting his presence known.

“Oh hey babe! How are you feeling?” Axel asked bringing Roxas some hot tea. He took Turkey and gave Roxas the mug.

Axel set Turkey down and Roxas watched as Turkey ran up to Cloud and curled up on his shoulders.

“Traitor,” Roxas mumbled before sipping his tea. “What are you guys doing here?” He asked.

“Axel called us and let us know you weren’t feeling well and disappointed you were gonna miss out on seeing the Christmas lights.” Sora explained.

“So we brought them to you.” Riku finished as he sipped in hot chocolate. 

Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked at his husband who just smiled back at him.

“Let’s get you bundle up.” Axel said handing Roxas his jacket and helping him get his boots on. Once he was completely dressed, they headed out to the front of the house.

Roxas’ mouth dropped open when he saw what Axel and his family had done. The front of their house was covered in lights of different colors. 

Lighted candy canes lined the walkway that lead to their front porch. Blow up snowmen and Santa being pulled by reindeer sat in front of the house.

“You did this for me?” Roxas asked. He couldn’t take his eyes off the house. 

“Well, yeah. I know how much you look forward to this. I didn’t want you to miss out on this.” Axel said softly.

Roxas took Axel’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “if I wasn’t sick I would kiss you right now.” He rested his head on Axel’s head as he watched the lights.


	2. Ice Skating Accidents

Isa was not athletically inclined. Sure he was active, went on runs and loved doing Yoga to decompress on the weekends after a long week of work, but when it came to sports or activities that required balance, stamina and agility, he was a fawn trying to figure out it’s legs. 

So when Terra decided to surprise him to the local ice rink, Isa prayed it was a joke. 

Terra looked at Isa with a playfully sad expression, “I can hold onto your hand and we’ll just slowly glide across the ice. C’mon Isa, it’ll be fun.” he jutted his bottom lip out. 

Isa stared at Terra, eyes scanning his face as he tried to find a way out of making a fool of himself. When he realized that Terra wasn’t going to give up, he huffed dramatically before leaning over and putting on his skates. 

They made their way to the opening for the rink and Terra helped Isa step out on the ice. Isa could feel his ankles wobble with every step and stride he made. 

“Terra, I feel like I’m going to break my ankle.” Isa said as he held onto his husband’s hand and arm. 

“Here, take strides and I’ll hold on your waist.” Terra moved behind Isa and placed his hands on his hips. They awkwardly skated around the slowly, tripping over Isa’s feet. 

It was during their sixth round around and several falls later, Isa went to turn with the rink and rolled his ankle. Terra helped him up off the ice and carried him out to the benches while one of the employees working went to grab a first aid kit. 

“Are you okay?” Terra asked as he kneeled in front of Isa, helping him remove his skates. He helped Isa move his ankle so it was elevated. 

“I’m okay, I got a little cocky and didn’t have the right footing is all. I was actually enjoying myself. Maybe once my ankle heals, we can try again?” Isa asked. He thanked the employee who brought over the first aid kit and an ice pack. 

“Yeah, maybe we’ll get you some roller skates and talk to Axel and find out how to strengthen your ankles.” Terra said as he started wrapping his ankle. 

“Axel is never gonna let this down, but I guess it’ll be worth it if we can do this again.” Isa said resting his ankle on the ice pack. 

As Isa was icing his ankle, Terra walked to one of the vendors and bought pepperoni pretzels. They ate quietly, watching the other ice skaters and talked about their plans for Christmas before they headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own.


End file.
